Ruthless (book)
"London, 2050. Chris Pierson was perfectly content. His family was highly respected, with a father in the military and a mother in the government. Until he discovered the biggest lie that his 'protectors' had been peddling. A revelation that prompted his recruitment into the national terrorist group. They’ve had many names over the years, but now the public knows them as: The Ruthless." - Ruthless blurb Ruthless (book) is a 2017 novel by author Ava Small, and the first installment in the 'Ruthless' series. The book follows several members of the Ruthless organisation, and explores themes such as LGBT+ prejudices, racial discrimination, alcoholism, and others. Plot In December of 2050, Alexia Vordskya leads a small strike team and attacks one of the Spokesperson buildings in London. The next day, on his way home from school, Chris Pierson discovers a CD player that one of the members of the team, Autumn 'Winter' Vanaill, dropped whilst they were escaping. His discovery and consequent listening to the disk inside it, a mixtape of illegal pop-punk music, prompts Winter to take the boy to the Ruthless' base, where he is inducted into the group. On New Year's Day 2051, two teams lead simultaneous attacks on administration buildings in London. The attacks lead to the discovery of 'The Sovereign'; a huge underground bunker through which all English Territories traffic runs through. The Ruthless mount an assault on the bunker, their escape interrupted by Mer 'Lone' DeFuis. A few months pass, during which Alexia and one of the Genre leaders, Sean O'Grady, attempt to find other Genres across the country (to no avail). The book concludes with a large battle in the City of London, during which a large explosion forces the Ruthless to escape via a stolen Homeland Special Air Service VTOL, accompanied by the occupants of an office building in the warzone. Epilogues The book features three separate epilogues, each following one of the primary characters - Alexia, Amy 'Dutch' Holland, and Alice 'Driver' Corvella. Alexia's epilogue follows her and Sean as they recruit Lone to aid them in taking down a missile array. Lone agrees to the mission, believing it can aid their exposure of The Minister Dutch's epilogue shows the girl being offered a job by Alex Manslow to go undercover in a government super soldier programme. Driver's epilogue details a conversation between herself and Lone, in which the former asks for the vigilante's help in finding Alexia - who had gone missing since the events of her epilogue. Once again, Lone agrees to help the Ruthless, but only as they believe in giving Alexia a "fair fight". Trivia * Many of the chapter names in the book are references to songs and music: ** 0 - Intro ** 1 - Disc-Overy (a 2010 rap album by Tinie Tempah) ** 5 - Too Much Fun (likely a reference to the 2013 song 'Ain't It Fun' by Paramore) ** 12 - The Drop ** 17 - Hell Above (a 2012 song by Pierce the Veil) ** 18 - Maestro ** 19 - Pause ** 20 - Burn (either a reference to a song in the 2016 Broadway Musical 'Hamilton', or the 2014 song by The Pretty Reckless) ** 21/22 - So Long.../...And Goodnight (a reference to the 2004 song by My Chemical Romance) ** 23 - Absolution (a 2014 song by The Pretty Reckless) ** 24 - Deep Six (a 2014 song by Marilyn Manson) ** 28 - Graduation (a 2007 rap album by Kanye West) ** 29 - Bridge ** 30 - Shuffle ** 31 - Harmony ** 32 - Whatever It Takes (a 2017 song by Hollywood Undead) ** 34 - Believer (a 2017 song by Imagine Dragons) ** 35 - Rise (a 2016 song by Sixx:AM) ** 37 - Dance With The Devil (potentially a reference to a Breaking Benjamin song) ** 38 - Immortals (a 2015 song by Fall Out Boy) ** 39 - Eye of the Storm (a 2017 song by Watt White) ** 40 - A Day to Forget (a reference to the rock band A Day To Remember) ** 41 - Warriors (a 2015 song by Imagine Dragons) ** 42 - Outro Category:Books Category:'Ruthless' main book Category:Ruthless focused books Category:England focused books